Brooding madness
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Sil is a Pokemon Trainer that has been traveling since she was 10. Her mother wants her to go visit her family that doesn't like or believe in Pokemon, all but Raf. Join Sil and her Pokemon as she broods and kick butt.
1. Sil

**I have too many ideas while I have too many stories. So far I will only do two chapters until I have more ideas or until I finish some of my other stories, so this crossover won't be updated for a while. Enjoy anyway~**

* * *

A 15 year old girl with long pink hair and stormy grey eyes looked out the car window as a small red and black animal slept on her lap.

"Oh come on Sil, don't be so brooding" the driver, a woman with blond hair and blue eyes sighed.

"I'm not brooding" Sil glared. "I'm thinking"

"About?" the unnamed woman asked.

"How lonely I'm gonna be"

"You aren't gonna be lonely, you have Zorua and your other Pokemon" the woman took a sharp turn, causing the creature to wake up.

" **Zora…?"**

"True, but I can't show them off to people: Sil gently rubbed the black and red Pokemon's head.

"At least you can carry all your Pokemon" the woman took a hand off the steering wheel to point at a small coin pouch that was filled with shrunken pokeballs.

"Only because I'm _never_ going back, because you decided I need to get to know the side of the family that don't believe in Pokemon, Kelly"

"First name bases? Your that mad?" Kelly giggled slightly.

"I thought you are a Pokemon Trainer! Don't you guys thrive on going to new places?" the blond haired woman sighed.

"Adventure. We thrive on adventure" Sil chuckled as Zorua licked his trainer's cheek. "This is a boring town in Nevada"

The car stopped in front of a house with a yellow and black sports car across the street.

"Oh, look we're here!" Kelly literally tossed the two passengers onto the sidewalk than threw a pink backpack next to them. "Love you, call you tonight bye~!" the car drove away so fast dust flew into the air.

"Dam it Kelly!" Sil shook a fist at the departing car.

" **Zorua!"** the black and red Pokemon growled.

"She's not getting a card on the holidays" the pink haired teen shouldered her backpack.

" **Zora"** Zorua leaped into his trainer arms.

Sil walked up to the door and knocked, after a while the door opened to reveal a familiar 12 and a quarter year old.

"Hey Raf, it's been a while" the stormy grey eyed teen smiled.

"Sil!" Raf wrapped his arms around his distant cousin's stomach.

" **Zorua!"** the Pokemon snickered.

"And Zorua" the boy released the 15 year old only to have his hair ruffled.

"Anyone home?" Sil looked around the room as she walked in.

"No, everyone left when they heard you were coming" Raf closed the door.

"Good" the pink haired teen smirked as she threw her bag on the ground and enlarged a pokeball. "Come on out!"

In a flash of bright blue light a Jolteon leaped at the 12 year old with a happy shriek.

" **Jolt!"** the electric type nuzzled her trainer.

"Spark!" Raf laughed and hugged the Pokemon. Only to stop when the pokeball was hovering in front of his face. "Are you sure?"

"You've been caring for her since she hatched and you're old enough to have a Pokemon" Sil smiled kindly. "Just remember to keep her a secret"

Raf nodded and took the red and white ball.

"It's late and I was just thrown out of a car, so let's head to bed" Sil and Zorua both yawned at the same time.

"Does Kelly do that often?" the two humans and their Pokemon walked up the stairs.

"Depends if I'm 'brooding' or not" Sil opened the door to her cousin's room. She sleeps on his floor considering Raf's siblings don't like her.

"You do brood" Raf giggled.

" **Eon!"** Spark laughed as the pink haired teen stuck out her tongue.

"Did your parents enroll me into the school?"

"Yes"

"Uuuuuggghhh! They really do hate me" Sil fell on her sleeping bag.

"Pretty much" Raf climbed onto his bed and Spark soon joined him.

"Blunt much?" the stormy grey eyes 15 year old sarcastically asked, earning three laughs.

"We should go to sleep, we have to wake up early" Raf turned off his light. "Goodnight"

"Night"

" **Zorua!"**

" **Jolteon!"**


	2. Gotta Heal Them All

"I hate it" Sil bluntly said in front of the school.

"You haven't even walked inside" Raf chuckled.

Sil was wearing a white shirt that said 'In memory of when I cared' and light blue jeans. Six shrunken pokeballs were on her belt as well as her coin pouch filled with her other Pokemon. Zorua was sadly in a pokeball as well as Spark.

"I can tell this is gonna be easy" the 15 year old sighed as two kids walked up to her cousin.

"Who's the new girl?" Miko asked kinda loudly.

"Sil Feren, my cousin" Raf chuckled as said girl started brooding. "You're brooding again"

"I hate your parents" Sil crossed her arms.

"They recuperate your feelings"

"Um, I'm Jake and that's Miko" the black haired boy didn't want to see how that conversation ended.

"Hello Jake, Miko" the long pink haired teen uncrossed her arms.

"Cool hair! Is it dyed?" Miko excitedly asked.

"No, it's natural" Sil's lips twitched up for a second as she walked up the steps. "It's a common thing where I'm from"

"Cool!"

1-2-3-4-5-6

"I told you it was too easy" Sil muttered as she walked down the steps. Raf playfully rolled his eyes.

"So what are you do I'm at my club?" he asked.

"Go out into the desert and train" the pink haired teen waved as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Be careful!"

"Yea, yea!" the stormy grey eyed teen walked into an abandoned alley and pulled a pokeball off her belt. "Come on out!"

In a flash of blue light a large red and black striped dog-like Pokemon roared.

" **Arcanine!"** the beast growled.

"Aww~ who's my good boy?" Sil cooed as she climbed on Arcanine's back. "To somewhere in the desert!"

The mighty Pokemon speed off to his mistress's wishes. The wind blew through his mane as well as his rider's. Arcanine soon stopped in a well hidden canyon.

"Great choice Arcanine" Sil prased from her spot on the Pokemon's back.

" **Nine…"** the black and red Pokemon cooed.

"Okay, use Extreme Speed on that rock!" the trainer pointed to an outcrop of rocks as she jumped off her ride's back.

In a blink of an eye Arcanine disappeared and the rocks exploded into pieces.

The training continued until Arcanine started panting.

"Okay Arcanine, that's enough training for today" Sil pulled out the hard working Pokemon's pokeball.

She was about to call back Arcanine when a blob of light hit the large Pokemon, slamming him against the canyon wall and knocking him out.

"ARCANINE!" the long pink haired trainer yelled and called the Pokemon into his ball.

"Where did the beast go?!" a giant silver robot shrieked in anger.

"You leave my best friend alone!" Sil growled as one of her pokeballs on her belt started to shake.

"A puny human can't tell me, Starscream what to do!" the robot lifted his foot to squish the trainer, but was stopped by a light blue glow.

" **Gardevoir"** the human-like Pokemon growled as she tossed Starscream into the cliff.

"What the-" during this sentence Starscream was hit by a Moonblast.

While Gardevoir was beating up Starscream the autobots were watching, shocked.

"I'm out of here!" the decepticon turned into his jet form and left. The autobots watched with interest as Gardevoir checked over Sil for injures while the trainer stared at Arcanine's pokeball.

"Human? You need to come with us" Optimus Prime kneeled down to the stormy grey eyed teens level. Sil silently stared at him before nodding, Gardevoir protectively stood behind her beloved trainer. Bumblebee walked over and beeped a few times with concern.

"I'm fine, just take me somewhere secret so I can heal a friend" the trainer quietly spoke, earning a very concerned look from the human-like Pokemon behind her. Her mistress wasn't normally like this…

The autobots silently dove back to their base with their new friends, when they drove in Sil and Gardevoir quickly jumped out of Bulkhead and ran to an open area.

"Sil?" Raf worriedly watched his cousin call out a knocked out Arcanine.

"Hand me an Oran Berry, Gardevoir" the stormy grey eyed trainer tossed her backpack to the Pokemon, who caught it and starting to dig through the pink bag. Sil started to gently pet her fire typed until Gardevoir handed her a plump dark blue berry. "Thanks" the 15 year old trainer held the berry over the knocked out Pokemon's mouth and squeezed the juice out of the berry.

The two ladies could hear the robots and humans talking behind her, but she didn't care about them. Only that her best friend woke up.

" **Arc...nine…"** the fire type lazily looked up at his mistress, who hugged him. Sil stood up and pulled out a blue, red, and white pokeball out of her coin pouch.

"Glaceon! Use Heal Bell on Arcanine!" the ice-type obediently did as she was told and the sound of bells filled the air, a light pink aura surrounded Arcanine, who stood up as soon as the aura faded. The long pink haired trainer gently pet her loyal Pokemon's mane. "Get a good rest my friend" in a red light the fire type disappeared into his ball. "You did a good job Glaceon" the blue Pokemon licked her trainer's cheek before going back into her ball.

" **Gardevoir~"** the human-like Pokemon hugged her trainer, but let go when Arcee cleared her throat?

"Um, hate to ruin the moment, but what just happened?" the blue autobot asked.

"I healed my Pokemon" Sil took her backpack back from Gardevoir.

"What are these Pokemon you speak of?" Ratchet asked questioned.

"Her" the 15 year old trainer pointed to the human-like Pokemon next to her, who smiled and waved. Sil snapped her fingers and Sparky appeared out of her ball and shook her spikes. "Also her" the Jolteon nuzzled Raf's legs with small purrs. "A gift to my favorite cousin"

"Do you have anymore?" Miko asked from Bulkhead's shoulder.

"Of course, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttt I'm not allowed to show them off" Sil smirked as Gardevoir sighed at her trainer's antics. "Maybe when I trust anyone to even _see_ the most important beings in my life" in a bright blue flash Zorua appeared on his trainer's shoulders with a snicker.

" **Zorua!"** the mischievous Pokemon nuzzled Sil's head.

"These Pokemon seem to be very attracted to you and Rafael" Optimus Prime pointed out in his normal even tone.

"He raised Sparky since she was an egg and I raised my Pokemon since I was ten" thus began Sil explaining Pokemon to five robots and two humans.


End file.
